The Vow: Broken Promises
by Vegetas-Princess
Summary: [On Hiatus]The sequel to The Vow. Takes place right before and during the Buu saga. What happens to Bulma when Vegeta breaks the vow he made so long ago? BV! Chapter Seven now up!
1. Prologue

Well, here it is... the long awaited sequel! I just hope I can do the first fic justice with this one. That's something I'm a bit worried about. If you haven't read The Vow yet, go check it out first, or you won't understand a THING that happens in here.... Well, you might, but reading the first one first is generally the best way to go, wouldn't you agree? Thought so. This chap is SHORT! It's JUST the prologue though. I didn't want to go into the next part until the first chap. So, I apologize ahead of time. :)

Plugs for this chap:

Belle Sourire's fics: "Tale as old as Time" and "Matter of Pride" Both are AWESOME fics, by a TERRIFIC author. Not to mention she's a great friend too. :)

Crystalline Maxwell's fic: "Torn" Tis a Harry Potter ficcie, gots LOADS of OCs and such. Makes for a fun read. Not to mention she's probably my best friend in the world. :)

Sapphireangelofnighthotmail.com's fics "Old Ladies" and "Fallin" 

MistyDea's fics "The Mystic" and "l'Amour Renouvele| or Renewed Love"

Kiseki's ficcies "legends" and "Love and War and demons"

Check those ficcies out! I put em there for a reason ya know! :) NO! Check this one out first goofy! :)

Disclaimer: I STILL don't own it, but if I EVER do, I'll make sure you're the first to know. :-D

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The Vow: Broken Promises

Prologue

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Trunks... Bulma... I do this for you... and yes, even for you... Kakarot"

The pain cut through her like a knife. Agony wasn't strong enough a word to describe. Excruciating would almost cover it. Not quit though. To put it simply, she felt... empty. And that's when she realized. It was his pain she felt. And suddenly it stopped. Bulma fell to the ground, her body worn out from the pain and anguish. Then a terrible thought crossed her mind. His pain was gone.... and so was he...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Bulma sat straight up in bed, the sweat pouring down her now-drenched forehead. She brought her hand up to her heart, astonished at just how fast it was beating. With a final sob, she glanced at the man next to her. His endless black eyes stared up at her intently, searching her deep blue ones for answers.

"The dream again?" Vegeta questioned. His voice wasn't gentle, Vegeta was NEVER gentle. But, it didn't hold the normal ice that he was known for.

Bulma merely nodded, before curling herself into his side. With a contented sigh, she laid an arm across his chiseled chest, and he in turn pulled her small body close to his. He ran a hand across her back, still awkward with the affection she showed him. After all, he'd been a cold blooded killer for most of his life, and while the last seven years had changed him, nothing could ever erase the permanent scars that had been etched into his mind.

"Vegeta? You won't leave me... will you?" She asked suddenly.

"Damnit woman. I've put up with you this long, what makes you think I'd leave now?" His gruff voice replied. She seemed to accept his answer, however, and snuggled in closer to him, completely oblivious to the content smirk on the face of her mate.

Mate... I could say Husband... but Vegeta had never felt an actual wedding was necessary, and Bulma had never pressed him on the matter. Being bonded ran deeper than wedding vows ever could. Besides, she had to most important vow in the world already. Everything else just seemed to pale in comparison. 

She drifted off to sleep finally, a contented smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. She didn't get much peace though, mostly because of her graphic, and very painful dream of the fall of the Great Saiyan Prince....

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Short, yes, I know... BUT that was just the Prologue. *shrugs* What can I say? I'm actually in the middle of writing a chap for my other fic "Everyone Says I love you" but, inspiration struck, so I HAD to get this out. PLEASE review guys. You know the deal... I write faster if I get reviews. And once again, sorry for the length, but consider this a teaser to get me back into the flow of things. Love ya!!

~*Chante*~


	2. Why it's always best to knock

Hiya! I know! I know! It's taken me FOREVER to finally post this! PLEASE don't shoot me! First, I have to give HUGE thanks to everyone that's reviewed. As most of you know, I've stepped over to the Goku/Bulma section recently. And as much as I love it over there... Sometimes it's just good to come home. :) Ok, enough of the mushy stuffs... On with the fic!!

Plugs:

ANYTHING by Sapphireangelofnighthotmail.com She's AWESOME! Not to mention one of the BEST friends in the world! Go on! Read read! read!

Aaaand.. I wanna bring special attention to T.S.S.O.G.A.W's "The Great Goku Hunt" I'm really not sure who they are.. But I WILL find out! And when I do, I'm using it for bribery to get in. *insert evil smirk here* So, if anyone knows, PLEASE tell me!! *sobs*

Disclaimer: 

*sways back and forth with MistyDea* So.. Bring me.. Two Pina Coladas.. I want one for each hand! 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The Vow: Broken Promises

Chapter 1:

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Last time, On "The Vow: Broken Promises":

_ She drifted off to sleep finally, a contented smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. She didn't get much peace though, mostly because of her graphic, and very painful dream of the fall of the Great Saiyan Prince...._

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_~*Love, such a lonely place*~_

"Vegeta! Breakfast!" The Saiyan no Ouji winced as Bulma's voice filled the gravity chamber. In one swift movement, he'd sent a ki blast hurtling toward the intercom system. Luckily, though, he turned around right as he did so, only to find that the ki blast was hurtling at HER instead.

With a shrill scream, she threw her arms up to shield her face, only to find herself pulled tightly against a sweaty, muscular chest.

"Woman! I could've killed you! I knew you were an idiot, but I thought you knew better than that!" Vegeta berated. "What were you doing in here, anyway? You know it's too dangerous for you!" The compact Saiyan screamed.

_~*Nobody wants to be alone*~_

"I.. I'm sorry, Vegeta! I didn't mean to.. I just wanted to bring you breakfast!" Bulma sobbed, her tears soaking her pale cheeks.

Vegeta rolled his eyes in frustration, before sweeping Bulma up into his arms, and carrying her (and though he would never admit it, gently) into the living room. "You make life too difficult, you know that?" He asked as he deposited her onto the couch. "I knew those anti gravity panels were a bad idea. Exactly how many times do I have to tell you not to go in there? But do you listen?" Of course not!" Vegeta continued his ranting for a few moments, before a soft voice cut him off.

"Vegeta... You realize you're starting to sound more and more like me everyday?" Bulma giggled.

_~*To have the world but no one to share it with*~_

"Woman, I'm mad enough at you right now to blast you.. this time, purposely." He shot back.

"Aww! Was Veggie worried about lil ol me?" She replied. She attempted her best to stifle her laughter when his face turned a bright red, but it proved to be a losing battle, and soon, she was practically rolling on the couch, a mixture of giggles, laughs and guffaws escaping her rosy lips.

"I wasn't worried! I was.. uh... afraid my food would get burned.. yeah..." He stuttered.

_~*I'm so alone*~_

"Right, Vegeta. Sometimes I don't know why I even bother caring." She remarked sadly, before somehow managing to pry his body from off of hers. "Your breakfast is in the kitchen, Vegeta. And I'll take out the anti-grav tiles today. I'm taking Trunks over to see Goten right now though, but I'll be back before lunch." She nipped his nose gently, and walked to the stairs.

"Trunks! If you're going, let's go! I've got other things to do today!" She called to the lavender haired Demi-Saiyan.

"Coming mom!" He yelled back, before sliding down the banister, and taking his place next to his mother.

_~*I can't stand this feeling of being without you*~_

"Vegeta.. be careful with your training, ok? I'll see you later."

And with a final "Goodbye Dad." from Trunks, the two left, leaving Vegeta behind to stare at where Bulma had been sitting.

"Damnit woman.." He growled, before relenting to his growling stomach.

_~*Yes I'll do*~_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I'm telling you, Chi. He acts like I don't even exist! Kami knows I love him more than anything... Well, except Trunks. But more than myself, definitely." Bulma said. She sighed sadly, before lying her head down to rest on the Son family's kitchen table.

"Bulma, don't be so hard on yourself. He must love you! I doubt he'd stay if he didn't." Chichi tried her best to soothe her upset friend.

_~*Whatever it takes to prove I trully love you*~_

"Maybe he stays because of his pride. Maybe he doesn't want to admit he failed at something. Even if it's something as simple as loving me." The blue haired woman remarked, a lone tear burning a fiery trail down her cheek.

"Oh Bulma! Don't say such things! He does love you! He has to! It's times like these I wish Goku were here." She gave Bulma's arm a reassuring squeeze, before slumping back in her chair.

"I miss him too, Chi. I wish he was here. Life always seemed so much better when he was around, you know? He had that attitude about him.. Like he could change the world..." Bulma started.

_~*Don't let me go*~_

"And then when he smiled, it made you think you could change it too..." The other woman finished.

"Yeah. If I ever see him again, remind ME to kill him, ok?" She told Chichi. Then, directed to the sky "You hear that, Son Goku? I need your help! But, where the hell are you? DEAD! You're the only one that could ever talk any sense into that man, and you know it!!"

Somewhere far above the earth, a dark haired man sat alone, watching down from the sky. He grinned a bit at his friends choice of wording. before one last cry fell upon his ears.

_~*Let's stay together, forever and ever*~_

"And wipe that damned grin off your face!"

And with that, Son Goku burst into a fit of laughter.

_~*Can't sleep without you by my side, help me*~_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sooo...Whatcha think? Good? Bad? Ugly? Lemme know! And don't yell at me because it's too short! If you'll remember, my chap's for The Vow were ALWAYS short! Lol, I know! Not an excuse.. But I'm really trying here! Lol, a girl's gotta sleep SOMETIME, ya know. ;-)

Wanna be added to the mailing list? Well then, just send an email to this little addy right here: Vegetas-Princess-Update-List-subscribe@topica.com

It's as simple as that. :)

Love you all!!

~*Chante*~


	3. Humans and alcohol STILL don't mix

*dances* It's me again! *hears a collective groan from the audience* What? Come on!! I'm not THAT bad! Ok, well.. maybe I am.. but that's beside the point. Anyway.. Hope you guys enjoyed the last chap! And I'm REALLY sorry about the delay, but my internet up and died on me. And the librarian's a MAJOR witch.. (trying to at least keep the A/N PG) :-D Ok, enough babbling.. ON WITH THE FIC!!

Disclaimer: We're sorry, the number you're trying to reach has been disconnected, or is no longer is service. Please check the listing and try your call again, or stay on the line for operator assistance.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The Vow: Broken Promises

Chapter Two: Humans and alcohol STILL don't mix (Pop Quiz for today...Any past readers catch the reason it says STILL?)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Last time, on "The Vow"

_ "Yeah. If I ever see him again, remind ME to kill him, ok?" She told Chichi. Then, directed to the sky "You hear that, Son Goku? I need your help! But, where the hell are you? DEAD! You're the only one that could ever talk any sense into that man, and you know it!!"_

_ Somewhere far above the earth, a dark haired man sat alone, watching down from the sky. He grinned a bit at his friends choice of wording. before one last cry fell upon his ears. _

_ "And wipe that damned grin off your face!"_

_ And with that, Son Goku burst into a fit of laughter._

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

Bulma sighed inwardly as she made the small trip from her stylish sports car to the front door of Capsule Corp. She turned the key in the lock, and slumped against the door as it swung open, her legs suddenly having as much substance to them as a vat of Jell-O. She slid toward the ground once she was inside, her knees nearly to the floor when a pair of strong, compact arms lifted her effortlessly back up to her feet.

"Vegeta." She greeted with a nod of her head, never once even looking up to face her mate.

"Woman... you've been drinking." He observed, before giving an exasperated sigh.

"So what if I have, 'Geta? It's not like you care anyway. Unless of course, I went drinking with the gravity chamber. THEN you might care. Then you might come looking for us. There's an idea. I'll take the Gravity room with me next time.. Then you'll REALLY be mad when I get home! Bulma Briefs, you ARE a genius!" Bulma congratulated herself, her alcohol laced breath washing over a rather annoyed looking Saiyan Prince.

"Stop acting like an idiot then, wench. You're doing nothing but making an ass out of yourself!" He berated, taking into note the puppy dog eyes she gave him in reply.

"Don't call me a wench, Veggie boy! You're too busy feeling sorry for yourself that you can't even see what's right in front of you! You're so absorbed in becoming stronger that you've missed the last seven years of Trunks' life! Not to mention every time I get close to you, you throw your shields back into place and push me even farther away." She noticed the annoyed look on his face change to downright murderous, but the alcohol willed her on, and for some reason, she obeyed. "Kami Vegeta.. even Yamcha treated me better than that. I could go to him NOW, after all that's happened, and he'd treat me better than this! Not to mention he'd love Trunks. Can you honestly say you do? Can you honestly sit there and say you love either of us? CAN YOU?!" She screamed the last part, tears falling, unabashed, from her cerulean eyes.

"I'm not capable of your petty feelings woman, you knew that when this started." He snarled as he gestured between the two of them. "Both you, AND your bastard child can run to that human for all I care, but I'll be damned if I'll sit here and listen to you bitch at me. What makes you think you have the right? Because you're mated to a Prince? Please! If we were on Vegeta-sei, you already would've been destroyed for your insolence, Princess or not. Though, I hardly say you fit the part. A princess is a lady, not a whore. And you, _dear _are nothing BUT a mangy little tramp." He regretted the words as soon as he'd said them, but his Kami forsaken pride wouldn't let him apologize.

Bulma's hand flew up over her mouth at the words he spoke, her cheeks burning a bright red, either from anger or hurt... Vegeta wasn't sure.

It was then that he saw the anger flash across her eyes, the blue depths letting him know the truth.

She was positively livid.

And he'd gone too far this time.

"If that's how you feel, Vegeta.. then I'll go. I'll pick Trunks up in the morning and we'll leave. I'm sure Yamcha would be happy to have us!" She screeched, before storming from the room, and up the stairs to her bed, her buzz from earlier having completely vanished by this point.

She angrily thrust her arms into a red silk nightgown, before deciding on something to make him even madder when he saw her. She slipped a baseball jersey over her head, Yamcha's name written across the back of the white material. She sighed aloud, this didn't feel right... but it didn't matter. All that mattered was making the almighty Prince of the Saiyans see exactly what it was he had, and what he was letting go.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Vegeta punched the wall again, his fist breaking easily through the fragile plaster, and shaking the entire house in the process. At least Trunks hadn't been here to witness his father call his mother a whore. Which Kami knew she was anything but. But his defenses had flown up, his shield, as Bulma called it, had gone up to protect him instinctively. Vegeta removed his arm from the wall, white powder covering his arm up to the elbow.

He walked across the room slowly, and upon deciding she was probably sleeping ascended the steps to glance into their bedroom. The room was dark, the only light coming from the small crack from the opening of the door. She was, indeed, sleeping, curled up, for once, on her own side of the bed, her cheeks streaked from her recently shed tears.

He entered the room slowly, pausing only momentarily to take in her simple attire as he crawled into bed beside her.

He stopped halfway in.

She rolled over, revealing most of her round behind, and back, which at that precise moment, was bearing a shirt with the weakling's name written on it. With a primal growl, he pulled her from the bed, slamming her, albeit a bit too gently for his liking, against the hard wall. 

She blinked rapidly, and let out a small scream as she felt herself pulled from the warm bed. Her head smacked the wall harder than he had intended, and nearly knocked her out. She glanced at him, confused, for a moment, before realization set in, and she narrowed her eyes dangerously.

"Get. Out. Of. My. Room." She snarled, carefully pronouncing every word, as if making sure he understood her clearly.

"Take it off, woman." He replied, his voice just as threatening as her own.

"Take what off, Vegeta?" She asked, feigning ignorance. She glanced down at her form, before bringing a hand up to her mouth, as if trying to prove she was surprised. "Oh! You mean this old thing? My boyfriend gave me this a long time ago. Why in Kami's name would I want to take it off?" She winced however, as she realized she'd pushed him too far.

She was pushed farther against the wall, her body making an indentation from the added force.

"You can't do this. You'll make a mockery of us both!" He snarled at her through clenched teeth.

"You make a mockery of yourself, chibi no Ouji." Bulma spat back, before wincing as his hands tightened harder against her arms.

"NEVER mock me again, woman. I assure you, it WILL be the last mistake you ever make."

"Should I care? You've been threatening to kill me for years Vegeta! Should I care in the least that you're doing it again? What if I beg you to? What if I sit here and plead for death? Would you make good on your word? Or would you walk away blindly, like the fool that you are?"

"You're not worth it." He snarled, before letting her fall limply to the floor.

Once he'd left the room, Bulma allowed herself to cry. Her arms were sore, large purple bruises were forming where his hands had been. She shuddered as she looked at them, her eyes tracing over the indentions in the wall behind her. She shuddered as she remembered the murderous look he'd given her. And she realized two things.

One, Vegeta wouldn't be there in the morning.

And two, for the first time in her life, Bulma Briefs was terrified...

Terrified of her mate.

Terrified of her lover.

Terrified of...

Vegeta.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ugh.. I keep telling her not to piss him off!! But does she listen? Nooooo!! Don't worry though, conflict never lasts forever *whispers* At least, it's not supposed to. *eveil smirk* Anyway.. Hope you guys liked it!

Wanna be added to the update list? Well then, just email this little addy right here:

Vegetas-Princess-Update-List-subscribe@topica.com

And I'll get you added!

Till next time! I love you all, and take care!!

~*Chante*~


	4. Why mates and exes should be kept separa...

Heya! Juppers, I'm back... again. :) Hope you're liking the fic so far.. Kami knows I'm loving writing it. :) I don't really have much to say this time (shocking, I know) So I'll just skip to the chappie now, kk?

Plugs: Chance Encounters, Renewed Love, and the Mystic, by MistyDea.. And Tangled Emotions, There You'll Be, by both Misty and Myself. (Shameless plug.. I know) The last two are posted under Vegetas-Princess, however. :-D

Disclaimer: Anyone want a roommate? I've got three I'd be more than happy to give you!! All males! All of them!! (must go together)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The Vow: Broken Promises

Chapter Three: Why mates and exes should be kept separate...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Last Time, on "The Vow."

_ One, Vegeta wouldn't be there in the morning._

_ And two, for the first time in her life, Bulma Briefs was terrified..._

_ Terrified of her mate._

_ Terrified of her lover._

_ Terrified of..._

_ Vegeta._

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

Bulma wiped the sleep from her eyes quickly, confused for a moment as to why the Saiyan Prince wasn't beside her. After a moment though, she remembered, an angry scowl taking place on her pretty features.

"Asshole..." She muttered, before climbing from the bed. She walked toward the bathroom, but stopped suddenly as the humming of the gravity chamber caught her attention. "So, the little twerp's calling my bluff, is he? Well, I'll show him." She muttered to herself, before running to shower.. For the first time in Seven years, dead set on impressing her ex.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Vegeta felt the increase in her ki as she awakened, and cursed silently to himself for not leaving. But, then again, where would he have gone? As much as he hated to admit it, his ten years at Capsule Corp had softened the Prince substantially. The idea of having to hunt for his own food seemed suddenly beneath him.

"Bitch" He muttered, before grabbing a towel, and heading for the shower located at the back of the chamber.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A little under two hours later, Bulma was situated by the kitchen table, dressed in abnormally warm clothes for the season. Clothes that would hide the bruises on her arms. 

She called Chichi quickly, and, upon getting the answering machine, left a message asking if she'd watch Trunks for another night, skirting carefully around the fight with Vegeta. There was no need for Trunks to know anything was wrong.

Shortly after that, she left the house, and hopped into her car, leaving the top down so that the wind could run through her hair. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yamcha yawned lazily as he stretched out on the couch. Dirty clothes were strewn about the room, and he made a note to himself that he needed to clean house... later.

His eyes moved unconsciously to a picture of himself, Bulma and Trunks in the hospital, that was hanging on his wall. Everyone seemed so happy then.. seemed being the key word. He knew Bulma would never be happy with him. To this day, he'd never regretted what he'd done. Kicked himself in the ass for it, perhaps... but never regretted it. She was happy with the arrogant prince, even if he treated her like shit.

A knock on his door shook him from his reverie, and he hopped up from the couch and jogged to the door, surprised when he found the object of his daydreams standing on the other side.

"Yamcha..." She greeted warmly as she wrapped her arms around the man's neck in a tight hug.

"Bulma!" He exclaimed, before he too returned the hug with equal warmth.

Try as she might, she couldn't hide the sharp intake of air as he embraced her. His arms were clenched tightly around the bruised skin, sending a sharp, shooting pain down her arm. Tears sprung to her eyes, but she quickly dried them away, praying silently that he hadn't noticed.

He had.

"What's wrong?" He half asked, half demanded.

"Nothing's wrong." She replied, a smile forced upon her face.

"Bullshit, Bulma. I know you better than that. And what's up with the clothes? It must be at least eighty degrees out there! Wanna tell me the REAL reason you're wearing long sleeves? Or do I have to force it out of you?"

"Honestly, Yamcha, nothing's wrong! I was a little cold when I woke up, so I put this on. Nothing more."

"Once again, Bullshit. You're the one that always tried to freeze me to death in my sleep, Bulma. Now, please, tell me what's wrong. I can't help if you don't."

"That's the problem, you'll try to help, and you can't!"

"Yes, I can. Now, take off the shirt." Yamcha replied, his gut twisting into horrid knots.

"Yamcha..." She started, before noticing the glare he sent her way. She reluctantly undid the buttons to her shirt, letting it fall open to reveal the lacy black bra underneath.

It was Yamcha's turn to gasp as her body came into view. He'd forgotten how beautiful she really was.

She let the shirt fall a little past her shoulders, in hopes that had satisfied him, but upon seeing the glare yet again, she let it fall completely to the floor. She turned her head away, for some reason ashamed.

"Fuck..." Yamcha spat, before running a finger lightly over the fresh bruises. "Oh Kami, Bulma...." He breathed, his gaze turning from sympathetic to downright murderous. "Why didn't you tell me?" He hissed, before forcing himself to look away from her battered body.

"He didn't mean to, Yamcha. he forgets I'm not as strong as he is. And I know he was trying not to hurt me, otherwise my arm would be completely broken by now."

"Bulma... I'm stronger than you are! And no matter how mad I got, I never did this!" He cried, a lone tear burning it's way down his cheek. He ran his hand over the bruised skin again, silently cursing himself as he shivered involuntarily at the close contact.

"You're two different people, Yamcha. You knew my boundaries even better than I do. Vegeta never cared to find out."

"Stop defending him, Bulma! He's a monster! Have you looked at yourself lately? Have you?" He questioned, before turning her around to face the mirror in the bedroom.

Bulma gasped aloud at her own reflection.

The bottom three quarters of her forearms were bruised... badly. Large red welts covered what little of the skin that wasn't a hideous purplish black color. She looked away quickly, her gaze falling on Yamcha yet again.

"I..I'm not defending him, Yamcha. He didn't mean it.. But I'm scared of him, and I can't stay with someone I fear." She replied softly.

"You know you and Trunks are always welcome here, though I'm really not sure how the little guy would take living her with me."

"I couldn't do that Yamcha. You have a life, and I couldn't take that away from you."

"You ARE my life Bulma... Always have been."

Bulma blushed slightly at the comment, before a sudden thought struck her.

"Yamcha.. I have an idea."

"What's that?" He questioned.

"Well, why don't you come to Capsule Corp instead? There's so much more room there.. And I'd feel a lot safer with you there. Not to mention that might not be as awkward on Trunks."

Yamcha shifted uncomfortably for a moment, before her pleading blue eyes once again talked him into it. "Fine.. Lemme grab a few things and we can go."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The duo decided to drop by Chichi's first, and ask her to watch Trunks for a wee bit longer. Thankfully, the boys were outside playing with Piccolo, so the only ones to witness Bulma's bruises were Chichi.. and a very upset Gohan.

"Vegeta..." He hissed through clenched teeth, his anger evident by the golden hair and teal eyes he was currently sporting.

"No.. Stop it right now, young man! Don't you DARE get any ideas!" Bulma scolded, relieved when the young man powered down

"Bulma.. I can't let him do this to you! My father would never forgive me!"

"Your father isn't here, Gohan. And even if he was, it wouldn't matter. I'm a big girl, and I can take care of myself. One way or another." She replied, before pulling him into a gently hug. "Just take care of Trunks for me for a few days. I could never live with myself if he saw these." She said as she gestured to her arms.

"Bulma... fine. There's no use arguing with you anyway."

"Damn straight" The woman replied, before they said their goodbyes, and exited the tiny house.

As Yamcha was leaving, the Demi-Saiyan stopped him, and whispered a quick "Take care of her" into his ear. He gave one small nod, before following the blue haired beauty to the car.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

There, how was that? I know, still too short. But well, look at it this way.. It's the longest one yet! I know, I know, no excuse.. But it's midnight, I've updated three other stories, and to put it mildly, I'm tired as hell. :)

UPDATE LIST TIME!! If you wanna be added, email this little addy right here: Vegetas-Princess-Update-List-subscribe@topica.com Simple, ne?

Take care, guys! Love ya!!

~*Chante*~


	5. When Saiyans learn the truth

Hey guys, me again, reminding you I'm here.

Don't shoot me.. I know, too long again.. Bad week, month, year thing's happening again.. at least I'm still trying though!!

Disclaimer: It's as BAD as you think, and they ARE out to get you.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The Vow: Broken Promises

Chapter 4: Lower than usual.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ki.

To a normal person, it was merely a fairy tale told to humans to raise morale, or a tale told to children to encourage themselves to work hard, and be all that they could.

Only to a Super Hero was it any different. And of course, no one actually KNEW any super heroes. Unless you counted those fakes on TV that Hercule said used lights and such in their "fights".

Of course, we know differently, don't we? We know the real truth.

Heroes do exist, and Ki is a very real thing.

It can give you the ability to fly, to shoot energy blasts, and even make it possible to tell where nearly any given person was at any given time, and for that matter, who they were with.

Unhappy mates, for example, who were at that moment at your arch nemesis' house, preparing to take to the air with their ex lovers.

Then again, it could've been the fact that Vegeta was perched in a tree just a few feet away that gave him that idea, but whatever it was, you could be sure that Prince Vegeta was.. to put it mildly.. unhappy.

Just as the two came to rest below his hiding spot, Vegeta jumped whisper-quietly to the ground, startling them both.

"V...Vegeta..." Bulma stuttered as she attempted to put as much room as possible between herself and the angry Saiyan.

"You..." Vegeta snarled to the desert bandit, who, at that moment, looked more like a bed sheet than a warrior.

"Let's go." Vegeta demanded, before taking Bulma's arm and attempting to pull her toward him. She merely whimpered, however, before falling to her knees from the pain. He just looked at her a moment, utterly confused, before jerking her to her feet again. This time she cried out, and Vegeta's stone cold expression turned to one of sudden concern. "Bulma?" He questioned, but she ignored him and kept crying.

"Let go of her, Vegeta." A voice from behind him called, and Vegeta whirled around to face none other than Gohan.

"And just who are you to order me about?"

"Probably the only one here who could still beat your ass if I wanted to."

"Care to make a small wager on that?" The obviously unhappy Prince snarled, before yet again yanking on Bulma's arm, this time pulling her into his chest. She promptly kneed him in the groin, however, and his grip on her slipped, albeit momentarily. "Crazy Bitch!" He exclaimed before lunging at her and grabbing a fistful of her shirt. Before she could blink, she found herself suspended several inches above the ground, completely at the mercy of her alien lover.

"Vegeta.. Please.. No more..." She pleaded, but he merely stared at her as if she'd grown another head.

"What in Hell's name are you taking about woman?! You're rambling on like an idiot." He exclaimed, before shaking his head and then smirking. "Won't work.. You're not going to make me..."

And then she was gone. Before anyone could blink, Bulma was torn out of his grasp, leaving only part of her shirt behind. Vegeta merely snarled, before whirling around to see exactly who had had the audacity to take HIS mate out of HIS arms.

"Ah, Namek.. It was you, then.. I might've known. Of course, this is none of your concern."

"No, you're right, it's not.. but I don't think I'd be very high on Goku's list if I let you hurt her again." Piccolo muttered, before handing Bulma off to Gohan.

"What in Kami's name do you mean 'again'? I didn't hurt her the first time!" Vegeta exclaimed, his expression confused.

"Oh no?" Gohan questioned, before pulling the sleeve of Bulma's now torn shirt down to reveal the bruises Vegeta'd left there.

It was all Vegeta could do not to gasp when he saw her.

"Do you still say you haven't hurt her?" Yamcha asked, his anger at the man outweighing the fear.

"Stay out of it!" Piccolo snapped at him, before turning his attention back to the Saiyan Prince. "Well, you've seen the evidence, Vegeta.. And honestly, I don't see how you can deny it."

"I never.." He started, before his Pride won out, and he shut up what might have been an apology.

Bulma's head shot up to glare at him then, a confused look on her face. "I have to go..." She whispered as she made her way to her car.

Yamcha moved to follow her, but Piccolo grabbed him quickly, and pulled him off to the side. "You don't have any place in this, Yamcha.. For the sake of everyone here, stay out of it. What's happened is between her and Vegeta, not us."

"I can't just leave her alone with him! You know as well as I do what he's capable of!"

"I do, and that's why I'm telling you not to get involved. I honestly don't think he knew he'd hurt Bulma. But you, on the other hand, I don't think he'd even hesitate for a moment before he killed."

"So, you're telling me that I should stop trying to protect her, because I'm scared of him? How many times have you saved Gohan from something that you knew you couldn't beat?"

Piccolo faltered for a moment, before setting his stony expression back into place. "Tell me, Yamcha.. Do you honestly think it's because she's in love with you that she came to see you? Or is it because she needed a way to hurt Vegeta?"

"Regardless, she came to me.. and I don't care if she doesn't love me.. I'll take what I can get."

By this time, Bulma was being assisted into her car by Gohan, who still looked overly troubled.

"Gohan, stop worrying.. I'm fine." She whispered to the young demi- Saiyan.

"You're not fine! Do you know what my father would do if he saw you like this? He'd shoot me for letting it happen!"

"Gohan.. It doesn't have anything to do with you. Vegeta just.. I don't know.. Maybe it's my fault.. I pushed him too far this time. I pushed the one thing he was afraid of into his face. and he snapped."

"What's that?"

"Yamcha."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*Vegeta's POV*~

For a moment, it didn't register in my mind that I might've actually harmed her.. Until that meddlesome brat of Kakarot's proved me wrong. Inwardly, I felt as though I was about to vomit. Outwardly, however, my face never changed. I managed to remain the cool, calm, collected, heartless Saiyan Prince.

Until I saw her face.

She looked terrified of me.

Her eyes met mine for a moment before she glanced away, seemingly ashamed. Of what, I'm not sure. Maybe it was the fact that I'd hurt her. Maybe she was embarrassed to have almost the entire remaining Z team defending her. Maybe it was the way I'd looked when I'd seen her back in the arms of her little weakling warrior.. Whatever the case, she couldn't meet my eyes.

"I never..." I began, but those were the only words that were audible. The rest were meant only for her. And only she heard them, of this I'm sure. I know this, because she actually looked at me, before confusion replaced hope, and she muttered something about having to leave.

What a dramatic twist of fate that she'd gone from his arms to mine, and then to his again.. Although it was easy to see that I had hurt her worse than he ever had.. He'd only wounded her heart.

I'd wounded her body and soul.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*Bulma's POV*~

We locked eyes for a minute before I had to look away. I could never forgive myself if he saw me cry, which is what I'm doing right now. I know he knows I'm crying.. But that doesn't change it.. I can't let him see what he's capable of doing to me. I can't let him know that he's got the power to break my heart again.

I hear him speak to the group, but he only utters three syllables before stopping again. "So typical of him to leave it unfinished." I think, before I hear him continue. 

"I never meant to hurt you. Those were never my intentions." He speaks, and I look up at him, astonished. It's then that I see that his lips aren't moving.

"Convenient way to keep your pride, Vegeta. Convenient way to not have to lower yourself. " I answer back through the bond. He winces a bit, but says nothing.

All of the hope leaves me then, and I whisper to the group that I need to leave. If he had apologized, or convinced the rest that he didn't mean it, it would have been one thing.. But he just lets me go..

I can feel Gohan following a few feet behind me as I walk to the car, and it's a good thing, because my body is exhausted, and I stumble twice on the way there.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

From the look on Vegeta's face, it was easy to see that he was wrestling with his pride, trying desperately to utter a simple I'm sorry, or forgive me. It was pointless, however, because in the end, Pride won out, and he merely smirked as he saw Yamcha climb into the car with her and watched them drive away.

"Are you happy now, Vegeta?" Piccolo asked as he walked back toward where he stood.

"Doesn't matter one way or another. All she's proving is how big of a whore she is. Nothing else."

"If that's what you want to think, Vegeta, then go right ahead. But, need I remind you that you'd have no place here if it weren't for that _whore_. Do you honestly think you're still around because we want you here? The answer to that, is simple. The only reason you're here is because she wanted you to be. And everyone holds too much respect for her to question her judgment, however wrong she might be." He answered, before turning and walking away. Gohan followed shortly behind, leaving the Saiyan Prince by himself. He gave a defeated sigh, before taking to the sky, and, against his better judgment, flying toward Capsule Corp.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

There now.. THAT was an action packed chappie, dontchathink? I can't help but feel sorry for both Bulma and Vegeta right now.. Bulma because she's torn between him and her pride.. Vegeta because he's torn between her and his.. Tis a toughie! Ah well.. We all know things have to work out eventually, right? *evil smirk* Or do they?

Wanna be added to the mailing list? Well then, just send an email to this little addy right here: Vegetas-Princess-Update-List-subscribe@topica.com

Oh, and the new update day for this fic is Friday, so look for any new chaps on that day.. And no, it won't start this week, because I've got others to update... but next week, you'd better believe it'll be here. 

Lovies!

~*VP*~


	6. I'd never let you fall

Wow, long time no see, huh?

I've got a few apologies to make before you guys read this chap, so take a second and read em, ok? It might clear a few things up.. I hope so at least :-D 

It just occurred to me that for some ungodly reason, this update never made it to ff.net.. soooooo I'm adding it now, for all of you that never got a chance to read it somewhere else.. There's also a new chapter to be added that I've just got to make a few revisions to, and then I'll get it posted for everyone, ok?

I really apologize for the lack of stories that you might have noticed from me lately, but hopefully I've got a few things straightened out now, and I'll be able to post at least a bit more regularly.

Until next time, Love you all, and happy reading!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The Vow: Broken Promises

Chapter Six: I'd never let you fall.

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_Previously on The Vow: Broken Promises:_

_ "Are you happy now, Vegeta?" Piccolo asked as he walked back toward where he stood._

_ "Doesn't matter one way or another. All she's proving is how big of a whore she is. Nothing else."_

_ "If that's what you want to think, Vegeta, then go right ahead. But, need I remind you that you'd have no place here if it weren't for that whore. Do you honestly think you're still around because we want you here? The answer to that, is simple. The only reason you're here is because she wanted you to be. And everyone holds too much respect for her to question her judgment, however wrong she might be." He answered, before turning and walking away. Gohan followed shortly behind, leaving the Saiyan Prince by himself. He gave a defeated sigh, before taking to the sky, and, against his better judgment, flying toward Capsule Corp._

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

Bulma gave a tired sigh as she entered Capsule corp., and another as she plopped down on the couch.

"Rough day at the office?" Yamcha asked, in what even he knew was a poor attempt at humor.

"All in a day's work." She replied grimly, before turning tired eyes on him. "You know I can't love you, Yamcha."

"I know."

"I can't, and I don't think I would if I could."

"I know that too." He replied grimly, before running a hand through his spiky brown hair. "I love you, Bulma, and I'd do whatever you asked me to.. Anything that I could do, I would. But you heart isn't mine.." He gave a slight, humorless chuckle, before proceeding. " It wasn't ever mine, Bulma. At first I made myself think that things would go back to the way they were, but I know now that they can't. They can't because we aren't willing to let past differences die. And truthfully, maybe I'm not either."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Yamcha merely gave her a strange look, before erupting into a fit of laughter. "Do you think I enjoy sitting around, and pretending to be Vegeta's little puppy? His loyal little dog?"

"And I ask again, what's that supposed to mean?"

"I get his scraps." He said, his laughter having suddenly died. He took one look at the heated glance Bulma gave him, before the giggles began again. "Don't look at me like that, Bulma.. You know I love you with all I am.. But do you honestly think I wanna sit around and watch you pretend you're happy with me."

"But I am..." She began, before he abruptly cut her off.

"And you're still in love with _him_." Yamcha's laughter suddenly dissipated, and tears sprung to his eyes. He almost laughed aloud at his sudden change of mood. "And now, I'm becoming bipolar." He thought to himself, before giving a mental shrug. If that was the worst thing that ever happened to him because of a certain blue haired female, then he'd gotten off of the hook easily.

"You're right, I am." She admitted sadly, her eyes suddenly becoming firmly locked on the carpet at her feet.

"Why did you come see me, Bulma? Why did you even bother?" Yamcha asked, unshed tears threatening to spill themselves at any moment.

"Because I was afraid, because I was lonely... I don't know.."

"Because you wanted to hurt Vegeta, that's why. Because you felt that he needed to be punished for something he'd done to you. You felt he needed to pay..."

Bulma remained silent.

"Tell me though, what was I supposed to be paying for?" Yamcha turned tired eyes on her, and drew a deep breath before continuing. "I'd kill for you, Bulma, you know that. You've always known that. And if I thought it would help, if I thought it would change your mind about your asshole of a prince, then I'd fight him in a minute. But it wouldn't help. It wouldn't change a damn thing. And I can't sit here with a clear conscious and love you. Not when you want him. Ugh.. Bulma.. Why couldn't you have just left me out of this little revenge scheme? Just this once? Do you not know how badly it killed me to walk away from you and Trunks? Do you not understand that when I left that hospital room, it felt like I couldn't breathe? I can't go through that again, Bulma.. I don't care how much I love you, I can't do it again..."

"Yamcha.. Please... I can't stand to be alone...."

The desert bandit gave a short snort before gesturing over her shoulder, to a corner of the room completely hidden in shadow. "Do you think we're alone, Bulma? Do you think that he'd actually leave me alone with you, that he'd trust me to not hurt you?"

Bulma spun around to face where Yamcha had pointed, just in time to watch the shadows melt away, and her mate take form before her very eyes.

"Vegeta.. Why are you here?" She asked meekly, her voice betraying her exhaustion.

"I live here." He answered simply, before casting a glance to the spot where Yamcha had stood, only to find him to be nowhere in sight, and the front door standing wide open. "Your little lap dog's left you alone, I'm afraid."

"I'm always alone, Vegeta. You've made sure of that from the moment you first stepped into my life."

"Don't blame your personality disorders on me. If you're alone, it's because you chose to be."

"No, it's because I chose to be with you." She shot back, before turning on her heel, and stomping up the steps to her bedroom, Vegeta hot on her heels. He twisted the knob, only to find it locked. With a slight smirk, and a shake of his head, he twisted the knob ever so slightly.

At least, slightly to him. The door, on the other hand, thought rather differently. It gave a moan, then a squeak, before the knob finally crumbled into nothing in his grasp.

He entered what had, until yesterday been _their _ bedroom, a triumphant smirk plastered on his face.

The smirk died almost instantly.

Bulma sat perched, rather precariously, atop the balcony railing, her long blue hair whipping around her violently in the wind.

"Get down." He meant to command, but his concern sounded through in his voice, and it ended up sounding more like a request.

"I'm fine, Vegeta. I just need to clear my head. There's so much that I don't understand."

"Right, and Kakarot's a world class scholar. I'll tell you again, Get down." The was no request in his voice this time, only anger.

"You, and Goku.. you can fly.. Why can't I? Why can't Bulma fly?"

She cast another look downward.

"Because Bulma's a weak female. That's why." He answered with a snort, before realizing that insulting her probably wasn't the best approach to take.

"You're right, I am." She said with a sigh, before casting a look toward him. "Would you catch me, Vegeta? Would you catch me if I fall?"

"No." He replied simply, before giving a smirk. Bulma looked away, but only for a moment. That was all the time she had. Suddenly, though the process never registered in her mind, she found herself pulled tightly against Vegeta's chest, his hot breath literally burning her ear when he spoke, ever so quietly.

"No, little one, I wouldn't catch you." And then he took off, leaving Bulma a crumpled mess on the ground, tears flowing angrily down her cheeks.

_"I'd never let you fall..."_ The slight whisper in her mind only made her tears fall harder.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

UPDATE LIST TIME!! If you wanna be added, email this little addy right here: Vegetas-Princess-Update-List-subscribe@topica.com Simple, ne?

Take care, guys! Love ya!!

~*Chante*~


	7. Of Saiyan Brats and Kakarots

The Vow: Broken Promises

Chapter Seven: Of Saiyan Brats and Kakarots 

Last time, on The Vow: Broken Promises:

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_ "You're right, I am." She said with a sigh, before casting a look toward him. "Would you catch me, Vegeta? Would you catch me if I fall?"_

_ "No." He replied simply, before giving a smirk. Bulma looked away, but only for a moment. That was all the time she had. Suddenly, though the process never registered in her mind, she found herself pulled tightly against Vegeta's chest, his hot breath literally burning her ear when he spoke, ever so quietly._

_ "No, little one, I wouldn't catch you." And then he took off, leaving Bulma a crumpled mess on the ground, tears flowing angrily down her cheeks._

_ "I'd never let you fall..." The slight whisper in her mind only made her tears fall harder._

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

The Saiyan Prince stood atop a cliff overlooking the ocean.

Those of you who have been here since the beginning know this cliff all too well.

Vegeta, and Bulma have both brought us here before.

Though never intentionally.

The cliff I speak of, of course, is the same one that Bulma had tried to plummet from before, only to have Vegeta stop her.

Only to have Vegeta finally swallow his pride.

And tonight, he came here again.

And why?

Why had he come to such a haunting place again?

To run away like a sniveling coward..

To admit defeat when it came to something as simple as showing how much he...cared... for his little blue haired earthling.

To lose the battle, and unless something changed soon, his family, over something that should have been so trivial.

Tonight was the closest he'd ever come to confessing just how he felt.

Seeing her so distraught, so in pain, and at the same time so strong and so beautiful.. she was like an elixir.

She was his immortality.

It was all he could do not to fall over in exasperation.

Had he REALLY just called her that?

His.. immortality.

Though, in a way, it made sense. He was on a quest for the dragon balls when they met. He wanted the dragon balls for immortality.

Instead, he'd gotten her.

So, inadvertently, it only made sense that she should be called the very thing that she'd replaced.

It was then that he remembered Yamcha.

Maybe it wasn't always a good thing to be called what you replaced.

Especially if the thing you replaced was a sniveling ex boyfriend, with an extreme case of bipolar disorder.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Bulma was still lying in the same position he'd left her in, over four hours ago.

All of her remaining strength was gone.

It had washed away in her tears, and onto the hard concrete of the balcony.

The thought of standing up and attempting the fall again never crossed her mind. If she tried, Vegeta would know. Of that much she was certain. Even now, hours after he'd gone, she could still feel him in her mind, doing one hell of a lot more than just making his presence known.

He was searching for something.

For what, she wasn't sure. But he was searching none the less.

And she had neither the strength or the knowledge to block him out.

All she had was sleep.

That, and the knowledge that she was going to have one hell of a headache in the morning.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Vegeta was searching for himself.

Or rather, Bulma's feelings about himself.

And to make matters worse, she knew he was there.

He could feel her confusion, however. So at least she didn't know what he was looking for. But eventually, she'd have to figure it out.

It was then that the Saiyan Prince smirked.

So.. THAT'S what she'd thought about him on Namek, eh?

My my my.. so many feelings.. so little time.

Love, friendship, comfort, longing, pain, loss, suffering...

What had started out as an extreme ego trip for Vegeta, had quickly turned into much more.. It had turned into something more like a stunning realization.

Had he really made her so miserable?

Either intentionally or not, it seemed he had.

But scarily.. most of the pain he had inflicted had been intentional. Intentional and with great pride.

Because he'd never allowed her close enough to hurt him.

Regardless of the fact that he'd broken every dream she'd ,pever had into more than a million pieces.

It was then that the Saiyan Prince stopped searching. He'd found all he needed to see. If all he had ever done was make her miserable, then there was no point in returning at all. 

It would be better this way. 

Better for everyone. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Early the next morning, before the sun was even fully awake, laying atop the same cliff that he'd been perched upon previously, is where we find Vegeta, still sleeping, his face scrunched up in what might appear to be anger.

It doesn't take a genius to tell that his dreams are restless ones. But, he never moves, and he never makes a sound.

The visitor he had that sat beside his still sleeping form couldn't help but admire his resolve. He had obviously had a traumatic life.. It obviously still haunted him.

Gohan gave a sigh.

And that slight exhalation of breath was all it took to shake the Saiyan Prince awake. He was suddenly so aware and alert that anyone who didn't know any better would have sworn that he had never been sleeping at all.

His eyes narrowed a bit at the sight of his rival's eldest son, but he never said a word. After all, the boy must've had SOME reason for seeking him out.

Vegeta seriously doubted it was because he wanted to become the president of the Prince of Saiyans fan club.

The silence continued for a moment, before Gohan finally climbed to his feet, his stony glare never leaving the other man's. "I got a message from my father today."

"Your point being?" Vegeta asked, his smirk still in place, though the news of a message from Goku had obviously piqued his curiosity.

"My point is that he's coming back for the tournament. And he wants you to be ready for that grudge match he owes you." Gohan replied with a grin. It was actually quite simple to tell that he knew something Vegeta didn't.

And Vegeta realized that. He never made a move to question him, however. The brat was as stupid and stubborn as his father. If he had a mind to tell, he would tell, if he didn't, then Vegeta would be damned before he ever asked.

Obviously Gohan had decided to divulge his interesting tidbit of information. "I told him about Bulma."

Vegeta's smirk actually faltered for a moment, before being replaced again by his emotionless mask. "And again, I ask, your point being?"

"He actually wasn't surprised.. He said he already knew, that he watches us all from time to time. But he knows what you felt too, so he says I should just leave you to deal with yourself."

"And you think that's amusing?" Vegeta asked incredulously. Kakarot had been dropped on his head as a brat.. What in Kami's name was THIS kid's excuse?

"Nah, I just think it's funny. My dad doesn't usually strike people are too smart.. but he catches on to things pretty quickly sometimes. He told me to look at the humorous side, the almighty Saiyan Prince, getting his panties all in a bunch over a certain blue haired girl." Gohan replied, before taking quickly to the air upon noticing the murderous glares he was currently receiving from Vegeta.

He briefly considered giving chase to the annoying black haired teen, but quickly decided that there were other more important things to think over right now.

The most obvious being that the fool, Kakarot would be returning. For one day, only, of course.. But it was all the opportunity he would need.

Though, that in itself presented a problem.

He had decided last night that he wouldn't return to Capsule Corp.

But as all that know Vegeta are more than well aware of, his Ego is sometimes bigger than his head. (Which was actually saying quite a bit sometimes.)

He had decided that it wouldn't be too hard to stick with the choice he had made, especially if he took one of the spaceships one night and just left the planet entirely.

But now, there wasn't much of a choice left. In order to beat Kakarot, he would have to both be ON the planet, and train. To get any type of training that would be worth the time, he would need the gravity chamber. 

The Gravity chamber currently resided at.. Yep, you guessed it, Capsule Corp. 

It was then that Vegeta decided that Kami either had a fairly twisted sense of humor, or he was a sadistic bastard. 

The latter seemed more likely. 

With a defeated sigh, and a simple shake of his head, he took to the sky, hoping to get in at least SOME training before Bulma awoke. If she never knew he was there, then there would probably be nothing to worry about.

Because if she never knew he was there, then he'd never have to face her.

And, admit it or not, the Saiyan Prince really wasn't sure if that was something he could do.

Not now, and quite possibly never again.

It was all Vegeta could do not to slap himself.

He sounded more like a whining little girl that SHE did.. and that was saying a lot. It was then that he remembered why, exactly, he had never let his emotions get in the way in the first place.

Because emotions led to soft spots.

Soft spots led to insane things like children, and bonds, and being doomed to spend eternity with someone that you couldn't live with, but would die if you had to live without.

This time, he did slap himself. It was going to be a long three weeks.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed it!

Lovies!

~*VP*~


End file.
